Emison (Friends Metting)
by Blodhgrama's
Summary: All five girls are really excited about their gathering, especially Alison and Emily. They all decide to go to nice place for a weekend. What fun and excited could happen?
1. Just Wait And See

**Hello. So I came up to this mini Emison story. It's fun, sweat, nice, mini story.**

 **I am not sure if this story is really that (Mature rated), but I leave it for now. Now it takes about 5 chapters, but it will probably take more. I may continue this story in something bigger. Also sorry about grammar mistakes, English is not my first language. So all in all I hope you enjoy a story and have a fantastic day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - "Just Wait And See"**

 **Alison's(POV)**

 _Summer_ _._ _Past few weeks was really busy and exhausting. I just moved to my new apartment, so I got to unpack all of my stuff. I wanted to escape from my old house, for now. My new apartment isn't that big, but I have king size bed. It also has sweat living-room with a little white kitchen and a bathroom with a giant bathroom with a giant bath._

 _By the way Jason just got back to Rosewood from his trip and he is going to stay here a bit, so he is now staying in that house. He said he will be very happy if I will come to visit him sometimes. I am really happy that our relationship with Jason now was really strong and sweet._

 _Also Spencer and I started to restore Lost Woods Resort. She found a lot of information about this place history. With Toby's help we took out all off the furniture and started to paint the walls. We still got a lot work to do, but working with Spencer was always pleasure and lately we got closer than ever._

 _I gave away all my power to work. So every time I came back home I was so exhausted, so I always went straight to bed._

 _Other girls were also in town._

 _ **Aria**_ _with Ezra started writing new book. She also resumed photography, her photos were really good. She really enjoys doing it._

 _ **Hanna**_ _went to the Paris for few weeks and started her own fashion line. For now it's going pretty well. In surprise she came back to Rosewood, she said that she can control everything from here with Caleb's help. She wanted to be with her friends and she also told that she didn't move to Paris until all of us are leave this town._

 _ **Spencer**_ _was helping her mother with her new Lawyer Company and working with me at Lost Woods. She and Toby are together and they seem really happy._

 _ **Emily**_ _was Rosewood High swimming coach. She really enjoys that. I didn't saw her for two weeks, before Emily helped me move her stuff from my house to the new apartment. I really miss Emily. Brunette supported and liked the idea of the new apartment. She said that sometimes it's good to change the place. I could bet that she liked that idea a lot, maybe because she lived near in her own apartment. She moved there month before me._

It was early Friday evening when Spencer and I get back to her place after work in Lost Woods. Well today I didn't felt so exhausted like other days, but I still was pretty tired.

"So want something to drink" suggested Spencer holding the bottle of wine.

"If you join, why not" Alison said sitting on the chair.

"Well you sound better then you look" said Spencer with a smirk.

Alison looked at her with a killing sight.

"Come on Ali, smile" said Spencer.

Spencer was really happy and acted really weird all day. Today we even finished earlier than usual.

"Spencer what's happening? Why you acting so weird all day?" asked Alison with a curious look.

"Just wait and see" and on these words someone opened the doors.


	2. Widely Smile

**Chapter 2 -"** **Widely Smile"**

 **Enjoy and have a nice day!**

* * *

 **Alison's(POV)**

Alison turned her head towards doors. And just like that all of her tiredness despaired by the one person she thought about the most of these few weeks. She sees Emily. Her breath hits and she fells butterflies in her stomach and her face finally spreads bright smile.

Emily was wearing casual jeans and her blue coach sweater, her hair lightly falling on her shoulders. _She looks so beautiful_ thought Alison.

Alison jump off her chair, ran towards brunette and pulled Emily in a strong hug. She knew that she didn't have to attack her like that, but she just couldn't resist the brunette, she missed her so much.

"Wow, you just came here a second ago and she starts to smile, like I tried her through these few weeks" said Spencer with a smile on her face. (Nobody can resist Emily Fields)

 **Emily's(POV)**

Emily smiled widely at Spencer's words she was very happy that blonde missed her too. She wrapped her hands around the blonde, she felt that vanilla savor of Alison that she loved.

"Ali, I am pretty sure that I can't breathe" in a silent voice said Emily. As much as she didn't want to let go blonde, it was starting indeed hard to breathe.

Alison slowly pulled away from a brunette. "Oh, sorry Em" said Alison and blushed a little.

"I'm happy to see you too" Emily said with a smile and they went towards to the bar where Spencer was standing with a glass in her hand.

"So what it's all about" Alison said sitting on a chair and looking to Spencer and then to Emily with a big grin on her face.

"Well we are thinking of a little reunion, because we don't really see each other for few weeks now, except you and me. I heard about one really nice place in a nature. We could make a scrap, talk, you know…" said Spencer smiling with Emily.

Alison looked a little surprised about this, she glanced at Spencer and then at Emily.

"So Ali would you go? Emily said excited.

"Of course, I will" Alison said smiling. Emily's face spread bright smile then she heard blondes answer, she wanted to hug her so much, but resisted.

 **Alison's(POV)**

 _I am really excited about this. I will spend the weekend with my best friends, but I am even more existed that Emily is going to be there too._ "So how you came up to this idea?" asked Alison.

"Well Hanna teased my about this half week. She wanted that we all meet up because we don't see each other at all lately. So I said that I would think about it" said Spencer.

"So other two already know?" asked Alison.

"Nope" Emily smiled.

"Let's call them now. Aria mentioned that she was going to meet Hanna at her apartment" said Spencer.

Spencer dragged her phone from her packet. She called Hanna and turn on the speaker.

"Hey Spenc, what's up?" greeted Hanna.

"Hey, are you with Aria right now?

"Yeah"

"Put phone on speaker"

"Okay, done"

"Do you remember our conversation few days ago?

"Which one, about Toby?" Hanna teased.

Other girls laugh silently.

"Shut up, Hanna" Spencer said rolling her eyes. "Conversation about all of us gathering, so we kind of think about that and we are going to one place outside the town, ha?

"Yay!" Hanna shouted.

"Oh come on Han, not so load I am standing right next to you" Aria yelled and all girls laugh.

"That's nice idea guys" said Aria

"Wait, is Ali coming too?" Hanna asked curiously.

Alison glanced at Emily for a second and said

"Oh, yes I am, Han" said Alison.

"Oh, well this is going to be so great" said Hanna unable to hold back her joy." So when and where we are going to meet and are we going to invite Toby, Caleb and Ezra too?"

"We can meet at my place, tomorrow, if we want to get there early we need to meet 6 am" Spencer said and Hanna groaned when she heard a time.

"Oh please Hanna, don't explode" said Emily and all the girls laugh.

"And about boy's" Spencer said "I don't know" she looked at Alison and Emily they nodded. "Well we agree". Hanna also looked at Aria she nodded in agreement too.

"Well then agreed" said Hanna.

"Good then" said Spencer.

They talked and planned everything for about an hour. For example who will get the drinks (of course that was Hanna) and sleeping in the tents situation.

 **Emily's(POV)**

Then they finally end the call. Emily suggested Alison a ride home.

They sat in Emily's car. They drove few minutes in comfortable silence. Emily could fell Alison gaze at her. Of a corner of her eye she could see how happy blonde was and brunette couldn't stop smiling at herself because she did that to Alison, brought her bright smile back to her face. She still could fell Alison touch after their hug and her savor which she missed so much.

"So how are you these few weeks" asked Emily, looking in to the road.

"Well these few weeks were really exhausting and I think I really need this gathering" said Alison. "What about you?"

"Well nothing new, for now I don't have much to do because of summer, so maybe I could help you with Spencer at the Lost Woods" said Emily smiling.

"Yeah that would be great, because I think Toby is a little tired of two woman's saying to him what to do" said Alison and Emily laughed "And maybe next time we could get our gathering there". Emily nodded in agreement.

"And I think you will need to wake me up at the morning, because you know what's happening with me at the morning" said Alison and they booth laughed.

"Yeah deal" Emily said smiling.

 _It is so good to talk to her after these few weeks._

When they reached a building Emily followed Alison until they reached her apartment. Alison stopped near her apartment's doors and turned around to look at Emily. Alison still smiled widely.

"You know you don't really need to follow me here, you need to rest too.

Emily blush a little and said "Yeah, I know but I wanted be sure that this smile won't disappear, besides my apartment in the same building".

"Thank you Em" Alison said and Emily looked at her with a questioning look. "For everything and don't forgot you need to wake me up" said blonde smiling.

"Oh, I won't, I will text you and if I don't get an answer I will come here and push you out of the bed" Emily said laughing.

Before Emily could realize Alison leaned to her ear. Blondes hot breathe hit Emily's tanned skin and Emily hold her breath. She could fell Alison smirk in her ear.

"Maybe, I won't text you and take a chance" Emily smiled at Alison's words. Blonde slowly pulled away and looked at brunette's eyes.

"Well, I have your key so" Emily said smiling. "Goodnight Ali" said with affection in her eyes.

"Sweet dreams Em" said Ali with a loving smile.

Emily started walking backwards and shouted "Don't forget you are going with me tomorrow".

"I won't" Alison shouted back with a smile. 'I won't" said it silently.

 **Alison's(POV)**

Alison entered her apartment and when she closed the doors she leaned backwards. She still smiled widely. After few minutes of just standing there she went to her bedroom still smiling. She got ready all her of stuff, she would need tomorrow and still widely smiling went to bed thinking of the beautiful Mermaid.

 **Emily's(POV)**

Emily entered her apartment. All the way where she couldn't stop smiling and thinking about the blonde. She went to her bedroom and felt at her bed. She was still surrounded by blonde's savor which she loved so much.

Finally she managed herself to pack all the stuff she would need and then went straight to bed, still thinking about the gorgeous blonde.


	3. Let's Go

**Chapter 3 -"Let's Go"**

 **Enjoy and have a nice day!**

* * *

 **Alison's(POV)**

Alison wakes up by a soft touch on her cheek, then a gentle touch rushing up her arm. She opens her eyes, blinks a little before her eyes gets used to the light and sees the brunette sitting on top of her, looking at her with a warm smile and mysterious eyes.

"Good morning beautiful" says Emily. Alison chest fills with warm when she heard those words.

"Morning, what are you doing here Em?" still pretty sleepy asks Alison.

"Well, you didn't answer my texts, so I came here like I said I will" with a smirk says Emily.

"Oh, I am sorry Em I didn't hear" said Alison. Still a little confused why brunette was sitting on her. That doesn't mean that she don't like that, she just was curious.

"Don't worry about that Ali" she says gently brushing her finger tips throw blondes bottom lip.

Alison was a little surprised of brunette's gesture but she liked it. Blonde looked throw bedroom window, it was really dark outside, but she was pretty sure that it should be a little bit brighter.

"What time is it Em?" she asks.

"2 am" says Emily brushing her fingertips up blonde's jawline and down her soft neck.

Alison holds her breath for a second of brunette's touch. "And why we are awake three hours earlier?"

Emily smiles devilish. "Because of that" brunette says and she leans a little back and slowly pulls her shirt off her tanned body. Alison breath hits and she feels like the temperature of the room has risen, when she sees brunette in front of her with just in her hottest black underwear that she could even imagine. She scans every inch of brunette's skin.

Emily takes Alison's hands up to her cheeks and slowly pulls them down her jaw. Then Alison's hands reaches brunette's neck Emily moans and drops her head back of the felling. She still holding Alison's hands firmly drags them down her breast moaning even loader of the touch. Alison bites her bottom lip at the felling of Emily's breast. Brunette still drags blondes hands down around her toned stomach teasing blonde, because Alison wanted touch it so much. Emily finally places blonde's hands on her hips, then for second she looks at the blonde with her now dark eyes and devilish smile.

Before Alison could realize brunette attacks her neck. Placing wet kisses across blonde's neck and sucks on her pulse spot. Blonde bits her lip harder and lifts her head giving brunette more access. Emily sucks harder making sure she leaves a mark. Alison lets out load moan, brunette smirks against her skin. Emily pulls away to admire her masterpiece.

Then Emily looks at Alison, her ocean blue eyes are darker shade than usual, Emily drags her hands down until she reaches bottom of Alison's shirt and takes it off. Then she looks at Alison, who is now only in her dark matching underwear. "You are so gorgeous Alison" says Emily. She leans towards Alison's neck and starts placing warm kisses down her neck. Alison closes her eyes slowly enjoying the felling of Emily's soft lips against her skin. Brunette place soft kisses on blonde's collarbone, shoulder, then back to her neck and down until she reaches her breast.

Then she pulls back a little, Alison open her eyes of lost touch. She drags her hands throw Alison's stomach up to her breasts and squeezes it lightly. Alison lets out groan. Emily smirks and rids of blonde's bra. She looks back at Alison. "You also look so hot" says in sexy husky voice Emily.

She cupped Alison breasts and squeezes it again. "Em" blonde let out load moan and before brunette could realize blonde's hands was on her breasts. Alison rubs her thumbs over her bra that was only thing separating it from now hard nipples. "Ali" Emily moans loudly at the feeling. With a quick gesture Emily lost her bra. With a smirk at her face Alison's hands teasingly travel down and stops at Emily's toned stomach.

Alison's sight travels up brunette's body until Emily's and Alison's eye's meets. They look at each other with desire and passion at their eyes. Alison wraps her hands around brunette neck and smashes their lips in to passionate kiss. Emily's hand tangles in blonde's locks. Alison wraps her legs around brunette hips pulling brunette even closer. Their tongues wrestling for dominance. Emily grinds her hips against Alison's. They moan into each other's mouths after a touch, sending electric waves in to each other's bodies.

Finally they pull away necessity of oxygen. They connect their foreheads, looking in to each other's loving eyes. Their lips are lightly touching.

"Em" says Alison against brunette's soft slips, still heavy breathing. "I love you" she fells as Emily's lips form a bright smile. Brunette starts kissing up blonde's jawline until she reaches her ear. She bits on her ear lobe and whispers in a husky voice "I love you too Ali".

Alison's eyes shots open of the morning alarm. She was still heavy breathing and sweating. She looked around a room and realized that this was a dream. She was a little sad about it but she replaced it fast with a thought it was really good and hot dream.

Then she got a text. It was from Emily.

 **Emily:** Good morning Ali, today is going be an exciting day.

Alison smiled at brunette's text, _she really texted me_ thought Alison.

 **Alison:** Morning Em, Oh yes it will be. With a smirk on her face texted back Alison

 **Emily:** I will come to you in hour. Get ready.

 **Alison:** Okay, I will wait.

Alison putted her phone away. She got up from her king size bed and went to a shower. After that she went to dress up. She put on a red summer dress. She done a little of her make-up and took phone in her hands and looked at Emily's latest text, with a smirk at her face, she touched a place there supposed to be (of course there wasn't) Emily's left mark. Even if it was a dream she could still fell Emily's soft lips on her neck and lips.

She texted Emily.

 **Alison:** Maybe you want to have breakfast at my place, if you still haven't eaten. I will make it.

 **Emily:** Well, if you are going to make it…Mmm?

 **Alison:** Oh, you are such a tease.

 **Emily:** I am, kidding. Of course I would love to. Be there in five minutes.

Alison smiled at the respond, then she headed into kitchen and started to make pancakes which ones she didn't make a long time ago.

After five minutes she heard knocking at her doors. She went to open the doors and when she saw brunette her face spread a bright smile.

She was wearing black skinny jeans and white shirt. _She looks beautiful_ thought Alison.

 **Emily's(POV)**

Emily stunted then she saw Alison in that red dress. She finally manage to took her sight away and said "Mmm, this smell leaded me from my apartment to yours" said Emily closing her eyes for a second of a smell of pancakes. When she opened her eyes, it met Alison's blue ocean ones.

"Oh really? With a grin on her face said Alison "When come on in" and she let Emily enter her apartment.

Emily looked around apartment, when she sat on the chair. When she was here last time, it was empty and now it was almost done. Being here felt really nice, like home.

She watched how Alison finished making their breakfast. _She looks so beautiful in that red dress._ Her golden hair was perfectly resting on her shoulders. _I just want to wrap my hand around her waist and never let go_ thought Emily.

"Your apartment looks amazing" said Emily.

"Thanks, it still not done, but my bed is really comfortable" said Alison with that bright smile and Emily laugh. Then she placed plate full of pancakes in front of brunette.

She sat near Emily and watched her eating.

"It's amazing Ali, your pancakes are the best"

Alison smiled, well she was still good at making Emily's favorite pancakes. She stared at brunette with a smirk on her face remembering her dream and how brunette pulled her shirt off slowly and revealed her tanned body. Emily noticed her sight.

"It's something wrong?" asked Emily.

"No, everything it's amazing" said Alison still looking at the brunette. "You are really beautiful today" Emily blush a little. "And… never mind" she looked down at her pancakes.

"What is it Ali" asked Emily.

"It's just a dream" she smiled then she remembered it. She can't lie to her right now.

"What was it about?" Emily asks curiously.

Alison leaned towards Emily's ear and whisper. Brunette shivered a little then Alison hot breath hit her skin. "It will be a secret for now" Then she pulled back and stared at Emily.

"Oh, you are such a tease" said Emily, she didn't want to give up. "Well, tequila shots do their job and Hanna's crazy games as well. So you are going to tell me" Emily was a little surprised at her confidence, but she liked it.

 **Alison's(POV)**

Alison smiled at Emily's words. "Well, okay then" she looked at brunette with a smirk and challenging look. Both girls laugh a little. _She is right, I probably going to say it tonight to her anyway._

They finished their breakfast, while they eaten, they talked what have they done these few weeks.

"So are you ready" Emily asked standing near the doors.

Alison took her bag and nodded.

They went to Emily's car and sat in. Emily was already put her bag there. While they drove to Spencer, they chat a little about upcoming day. Then they finally reached Spencer place, there were already Aria's and Hanna's cars.

Still sitting in the car they looked at each other.

 **Emily's(POV)**

"Are you ready to be attacked by Hanna" asked Emily.

Alison laugh "Yeah, are you?

"Yeah" she said smiling.

They step out of the car and walked towards the doors. Before Emily opened a door she looked at Alison's ocean blue eyes and they smiled warmly to each other.

"Ready?" smiled Emily.

Alison chuckle and nodded with a smile. Emily opened a door and a second after that she and Alison been attacked by Hanna's yell.

"Emily! Alison!" yelled Hanna and hugged both of them firmly.

"Hanna" in unison said attacked girls.

"I missed you so much guys"

Emily and Alison looked at each other for a second smiling and then at Hanna and others who was in a room.

There was Toby and Spencer sitting on a coach. Aria and Ezra sitting on another one and Caleb standing next to them.

"Okay, babe you need to realize these two" said Caleb going towards Hanna.

Hanna slowly pulled away smiling and stand next to Caleb.

"Hi, guys" said Aria and Spencer also hugging them.

When all of them greeted each other, Spencer said.

"Well everybody is here so we can go now"

Everybody nodded and headed outside.

"Okay so, Toby and I are going first, we will show the road.

Everybody nodded and went to their cars.

Alison and I sat in the car and before Toby and Spencer could start drive, Hanna yelled.

"Let's go!"

We both laugh and then we all are driving to this mysterious place.


End file.
